As a result of either water costs or shortages, it is often desirable to reduce the amount of water consumed at a manually regulated point of use, particular at devices such as a tap supplying water to a household kitchen sink. Typically, the actual amount of water required to accomplish the task at hand is relatively small compared to the amount of water which is inadvertently wasted while the user's attention is directed elsewhere. For example, it is often inconvenient to shut off the water flow between rinsing separate utensils, or while cutting a freshly rinsed vegetable. While the economic cost of such wasteful practices has only begun to reach the pocketbooks of individual consumers, collectively, society has begun to experience the cost of such practices in many ways. For example, it has become common in certain areas to hear of the denial of water availability certifications which are required before beginning construction of new homes. Also, consumptive water uses have reduced in-stream flows, have contributed to the decline of fish populations, and also have adversely impacted the recreational use of certain lakes and rivers which are used for water supply.
I am aware of various attempts in which an effort has been made to provide an apparatus for reducing water flow at a tap. Such attempts are largely characterized by designs which include some sort of repositionable valve which is controlled by a foot or hand actuated mechanism. For example, one such design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,941 issued Mar. 17, 1992 to J. Betz for METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR ACTUATING A FAUCET. In one embodiment, his invention provides a pressure switch which is mounted at or near the floor and is activated by the user's foot, and which allows flow for a predetermined amount of time after the foot valve is actuated. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,600 was issued Feb. 7, 1995 to Gilbert, Sr. for LATCHING FOOT PEDAL ACTUATED TAP WATER FLOW CONTROLLER. That patent discloses a latch and release mechanism for regulating water flow through a tap with a foot actuated valve.
For the most part, the documents identified in the preceding paragraph disclose devices which require the supply of an extended mechanical or electrical linkage portion, and in some cases, additional various adjustable parts. Also, in so far as I am aware, the use of a diaphragm valve which utilizes the fluid supply pressure itself for control of the fluid flow has not been exploited heretofore.
Thus, the advantages offered by my simple hydraulically actuated valve design, and its avoidance of electrical or mechanical linkages as a prerequisite to actuate a water flow valve, are important and self-evident.